1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a video-audio reproducing apparatus and a video-audio reproducing method for reproducing movies and audios supplied thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a television receiving apparatus as a video-audio reproducing apparatus for reproducing video data (movie) and audio data (sound), movies and audios that are reproduction targets have various standards or modes. In the contents such as movies and music (audio file) with movie files or television programs provided through a space wave or an optical fiber, through various recording mediums, or through a network, an effect file (audio file for effect) may be accompanied with an audio file to improve sound-field sensitivity and to realize various surround effects (hereinafter, referred to as surround).
However, nowadays, there are many cases that a television receiving apparatus is connected to an AV device (audio amp), an external speaker, or a mobile device (mobile video-audio recording-reproducing device) through an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface). In addition, there is a case that the television receiving apparatus is connected to a home server (mass recording device), a PC (personal computer), or the like through a closed network, for example, an in-home LAN (Local Area Network).
In JP-S62-136980-A, a television receiver is described, which includes an audio multiplex demodulating circuit and a special sound effect adding circuit (surround effect switching circuit), and automatically switches a special sound effect (ON-OFF controls surround effect) in accordance with each mode of a main audio mode, a sub audio mode, a main/sub audio mode, a monaural audio mode, and a stereo audio mode, by an audio multiplex mode switching signal, with respect to an output signal of the audio multiplex demodulating circuit.
However, JP-S62-136980-A discloses only the automatic switching ON/OFF of the surround effect, and does not consider reproduction of audio data in a PC or the like for reproducing IP broadcasting based on an internet protocol or a dual-mono audio (different monaural audios are provided as much as 2 channels or more) mode used for the present television broadcasting.